heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.05.10 - On strange tides
While Gotham is not her town and Gotham harbor is most certainly not her turf Hexia has found herself in both at the moment. She is actually costume foe this meet with the exception she is wearing a black trench coat over it. About 5 men are unloading a cigarette boat that has been painted for nighttime camouflage. Whatever is in the crates must be important as they are all made out of black painted aluminum, the kind of crates one would ship weaponry in. Hexia herself is standing off slightly in the shadows. Not really hiding per say as trying to be inconspicuous without seeming inconspicuous, like the mask did not give that one away. As much as Hexia would like it to be top secret a few of her guys have been talking out of turn about this shipment before hand in whatever seedy bars and hangouts mercs in Gotham frequent. Bane had found out about this rather low rent operation bringing weapons into Gotham, into his turf. The organizations Bane works for would not be happy to have a new comer trying to break into their business. Bane has a small group of men set up around the docks and waits to confront theses interlopers. Out of nowhere Hexia has a small redhead woman standing about three feet behind her and peering around her to watch the unloading work. Considering her size, build, the fact that she's stand with her hand behind her back she probably looks more like a girl than a woman as she asks with childlike curiosity, "What'cha bringing in? Oh, and you might want to make sure your henchmen don't blabber when they're drunk before hiring them." She's dressed like a catholic school girl; plaid skirt, shirt shirt, and knee high socks. An outfit that clashes with the metallic glove on her left and the matching calf-high boot on her feet. Hexia turns her head slowly, oh to the trained eye she almost jerked around but only years of training allow her to keep her composure. She looks to Button as she turns her back to her men and well its hard to know what she is thinking through the damn mask of hers. She rest her hands on her hips and says in a thick Israeli accent "So someone has been speaking out of turn?" As she ask this question her henchmen within earshot look as if they physically turn pale before your eyes. It is obvious that these men are scared of this woman. She then rest her hands on her hips as she looks to Button studying her carefully. "You are young to be out this late no?" She does cast her men a glance with a slight turn of her head, and even with the mask she gives off the I'll deal with you later vibe. Bane raises an eyebrow as from his hiding spot he notice someone just appear. "Interesting..." Bane get's on the walkie talkie "Take aim men" "Half a dozen laser sights are suddenly trained on whom ever is visibly on the boat. Bane steps out of his hiding spot into full view. He is wearing his full gear armored vest and thick jacket included. "Good evening I am Bane and I am hear to welcome you to Gotham City since you obviously are new and do not yet know how things are done here." Bane introduces himself with a calm yet ominously threatening tone of voice. Button giggles and is about to answer Hexia when all the laser sights pop up. Her eyes widen a little bit and instead she says, "I think you have a slightly bigger problem than some loose lips." Bringing her left hand up she taps on her glove, a shimmer runs up and down her body, then a red light blinks on the metallic surface of the glove. Under her breath she mutters something about quantum energy and undependable experimental something or another before slowly turning to face Bane, "Oh hi. That's not the most friendly welcome, now is it?" As she speaks she taps a one or two more times on her glove and then puts both hands on her hips. Hexia looks to the laser sights as her body posture gives Bane and his men 'The Look', as she purposely steps between Button and the guns. She then says "Darrrrling I'm afraid that you have me at a disadvantage. I do so love company but I usually prefer for a bit more of an announcement." She then says "How will I ever entertain so many young gentleman callers all at once?" Her men look stricken. Common sense would say to drop your weapons, and honestly all they have are side arms at the moment. They look to Banes men and then to Hexia as if waiting for her to give orders. Of course they know who Bane is and this is one of those rare instances they do not know who they are more afraid of, Hexia or Bane. Bane leers at the pair of ladies not paying attention to the men. "You are one to talk trespassing on territory that is not yours. Tell your men to stand down or they will be shot and killed. If you wish to make it through this night intact you will not make threats or sudden movements." The Laser sights train on the henchmen on the boat. Button leans over to look at Bane from behind Hexia and smirks at him, "That didn't sound like a threat to me. That whole bit about entertaining gentlemen callers sounded more like an offer." She goes from leaning to take a step so that she's out from behind the larger woman and looks at her with a tiny bit of disapproval in her gaze, "And back to the original conversation, I'm not as young as all that. And I don't need a body shield either. Already have one of those." In the distance and from above a small red light starts shining like a crimson star in the sky. Hexia nods to Button as she says "Oh I like you." She then laughs slightly as she turns back to bane and his men. She then says "Fine" and she waves a hand. As she does one of the men's guns vanish into thin air, then another and another's. She then laughs slightly as she looks to Button. "Men like to feel they are in charge my dear. It allows them to feel they have control over the situation." She then takes several steps towards bane and his men as she says "So you're Bane, now you I have heard of." She then rest her hands on her hips as she says "So gentlemen how may I be of service tonight?" "You can cease and desist this pathetic smuggle attempt. Gotham's weapon's trade is spoken for. Other than that I have no reason to bother you." Bane signaling his men to stand down. They turn off their sights but stay in position. Bane looks at the girl with a puzzled look. "I don't usually respond to those types of offers." The little red star gets bigger and bigger and suddenly in its place is a robot, slightly taller than a man, with shoulder mounted laser cannons already alight. Thumping to the ground right behind the small redhead he looks around and asks, in a voice that sounds as if it should be coming from a ten year old boy, "You called, Mistress? I thought you wanted us to stay away because you hadn't installed the cloaking field on us yet." It then looks down at her and its 'eye' dim and brighten in what would be a surprised blink in a human, "Why are you visible, Mistress? And who are all these people?" Button rolls her eyes and taps a foot impatiently as the robot speaks finally answer him in a cutting voice, "Stupid cloaking field failed. And they are the men pointing guns at us." The 'they' is accompanied with a hand pointing at Bane and his men while the 'us' is accompanied with a wave encompassing herself, Hexia, and her men. Hexia laughs merrily as she looks to Bane and ask "My dear whatever makes you think it is weapons? Do I look like I need weaponry?" In fact she wears no visible weapons, or well really has a place to keep said weapons even if she had them. "No while this. . . " she motions to the cargo "is valuable it is not what you think it is." She then tilts her head slightly as she looks to Button. "Oh Mr. Bane and his men are just being cautions luv." She then looks to the robot as if studying it for a moment as she says "Neat." She then turns her attention back to the armed men as she says "Please allow me to introduce myself I am Hexia." She then motions to the shipment as she follows up with. "This is really of little value to you Mr. Bane as I assure you it is not weapons. Well worthless with the exception of these fools payment." She then looks to her men and says icily "Payment that they will not be receiving, instead I am going to let them keep their lives with the understanding if I ever see them working in this field again I will gladly relive them of even that." "Well let's just say I believe that. You are still working in another man's territory with out first letting them know. If I were another type of man you'd all be dead and feeding sharks right now. Luckily I am not that type of man and this is not my territory I merely work for those who run it." Bane to Hexia but eyes locked on that robot. "State your business clearly and perhaps we can reach some sort of agreement." Bane says as a way of prompting them to start bargaining for safe passage. Button grins at Hexia when she makes the comment about not needing weaponry, "Ooo, I think I like you too." Then she just kicks Panic in the leg, glaring at him. The robot reacts to that by whining, "That hurts, Mistress!" but still stand in front of her, cutting off possible firing arcs while Button responds to his whining with, "How many times are we going to go over this? You have no pain receptors or the programming to interpret pain. Stop whining before I call Delete over to sit on you!" She then turns her attention to Hexia since her answer will probably be interesting. Hexia mask makes a wink like fold for a moment around the eyes as she looks to Button. She then purrs slightly "Well aren't you just a lap sized bundle of fun." She then walks over to the cases that have been unloaded and flips the first lid open. Okay it looks like weapon case has been modified for several smaller compartments. Each has a different mineral or sample of metal in it. Oh nothing to horribly expensive, but some of the deposits are tiny compared to others while some have a generous sample of both raw ore and refined product. The sad truth is the cases probably cost more than what is inside of them. She then looks to Bane and shrugs "I'm afraid it is hardly worth your time and effort." Okay it does not make sense why she is smuggling minerals of all things. She looks to bane and smiles as the air around his men's feet becomes thick water vapor. Oh not enough to drench them to the bone but it is enough to make the ground wet as if they are all standing in a giant very, very shallow puddle "Sorcery?" bane says bemused at the puddles forming around him and his men. "Your words say you are harmless just bringing in minerals but you felt the need to smuggle them albeit with a pathetic and gabby crew, you have a robot for defense and are implying sorcery to intimidate. there is more here than you say. I am no fool madam, and I will not tolerate being taken for on." Bane says his voice growing more annoyed. Button leans over yet again to peer at Bane from around Panic, "What? Wait. Panic is all mine. He has nothing to do with her." Then she smiles a little bit and adds, "And I don't have just one either. But I agree, sounds like there's more to the story than just a few minerals." From behind Panic, hidden from Bane's sight but sadly not from Hexia's sight, she points her left hand at the case, fingers spread wide. Hexia says, "Oh do not get me wrong, to me it is very valuable, but its value is in the knowledge I would gain from it, not the material worth of the content." She then smiles, or well the mask takes on a smile like wrinkle. "My sweet dear Mr. Bane it has been my experience that we are all fools to one extent or the other. No while to you both this may only be a pile of dirt and ore, to me it is indeed power." She then picks up a piece of mettle ore and a red wedge shaped beam comes from the forehead of her mask as she says "Take this for instance." She finishes scanning it and says "Up till now I have never gotten my hands on Tungsten Carbide." She drops it back into the box. "Fascinating alloy actually did you know it is even harder than titanium?" As she speaks the water vapor collects and thickens around banes men's feet like thick dew on wet grass. She then waves her hand and the case the alloy was in turns into the alloy itself. "Worth more to me than gold or silver." Bane rolls his eyes when the witch says everyone is a fool "Fine then Take your little mineral and do your what ever alchemy you wish sorceress, but what what is your business in Gotham? Why bring your minerals and such here?" Button kicks Panic's leg again and when the robot fixes its attention on her she hooks a thumb towards Hexia, "Give her a card. I'm bored so we're leaving but she might be fun later." With that she starts floating up into the air with no apparent source of propulsion. Looking over at Bane she gives him a little finger wave and adds, "Be careful where you point you men's guns. You might shoot the wrong people." Meanwhile, Panic turns his attention to Hexia and raises an arm. A little port pops open in its forearm and it spits out a card. If inspected the card has two things on it: the word Button and a telephone number under it. Hexia flips open another box open and digs around it. She then holds up a canister and pops the top as she says "Ah Sodium, did you know that when it is wet sodium generates an intense heat. I mean its cool the water itself actually burns like it is a blow torch." She then looks to Banes men and says "Allot like the water that has gathered around your men's feet!" She then simply shuts the canister as she says "I'm simply here to pick a few things up. I do not like to do business in any one city to many times it draws to much attention and that can be bothersome." "Threats really?" Bane says dismissively. "Fine I will let you go this time but I am not happy with being threatened, bruja I will have my eyes on you from now on" Bane says stifling his anger. "Men you can leave now." Bane calls off his henchmen, If Hexia wishes to start something Bane believes he can handle it alone. Hexia shrugs a none committed shrug as she says "Without disappointment one can not live to truly appreciate the sweet flavor of victory." She walks over to one box and pulls out a large flat case. Sort of like a big attach case. She then drops it to the ground and stands on it and a moment later it rises into the air as if she has mounted a magic carpet. There is a slight distortion of air like heat off a highway on the underside of the case. The case starts to rise into the air as Hexia says "I do hope we can meet again under more civilized circumstances Mr. Bane." She then waves to Button as she leaves. She then turns and flies off into the night sky. She did leave most of the materials behind but seems happy to have the sample case. Category:Log